


Back to the End

by RABel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, but he's dead to begin with, possible gore, possible major character undeath, so spoilers too, when i figure out what else there will be to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/pseuds/RABel
Summary: Hux wakes up in the trash compactor and only has the little time to jump into an escape pod and blast off to the first planet he can find. It was too bad that he crash-landed on some odd Sith planet, bursting through the earth’s crust and throwing himself head first into the maze of the planets insides. How he survived all of this, he had no idea. How his luck hasn't run dry by now, that was an even bigger mystery. But he wasn’t about to just lay down and die again.All he had to do was find a way out of this labyrinth, and then the planet … if there even was one.And then there was Ren and now all his planes may have just gone out the window.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	1. The Beginning of the End

If he was being honest with himself, he’d rather be in the trash compactor at this point than stuck in this Sith hell. Hux had had probably one of the worst day in his life and wanted nothing more than to just lay down and sleep for the rest of the century, but the crawling sensation that his wasn’t alone made him extract himself from his destroyed escape pod. Pulling off the blaster-proof vest from under his uniform jacket, he tossed it to the floor and took a better look at what surrounded him. It was dark and dusty, and the only light coming from the flickering lights of the dying escape pod. 

Taking a wobbly step forward, Hux nearly face planted before he could steady himself on a piece of debris near him. There was a buzzing noise wavering from one of his ears to the other before buzzing off somewhere else in the room. Not knowing where else to go, Hux push himself forward, taking as firm of steps as he could to keep himself up right. He walks on and on and the room seems to only be shifting ever so slightly around him, giving the illusion of waking. Hux keeps going until his feet are tired and his legs get wobbly all over again, he stands in the center of a larger open area, broken bits of this and that making a makeshift wall around the little open area. There was a faint glow of blue lit up the light fog that swirled around his feet.

“What in all Stars is this place?” Hux huffed to himself as his eyes met a large circular window that reminded him of something that he’d seen before in imperial blue prints.

The buzzing came back again, “It’s the Death Star, one of them at least.”

Hux spun around to where he heard the all too-familiar voice but there was no one there. Oh great, now he had ‘ _ hearing things _ ’ to the top of his  _ things-gone-wrong _ list. He rolled his eyes and sighed to himself and went to move on when he smacked into something hard as if he’d face plants into a metal rod. Stumbling back a few feet, Hux rubbed at his face with one of his hands as the other stretched out in front of him, feeling around to try and find whatever he had run into only to find have nothing there.

He opened his eyes, stretching out his face to try and reduce the pain. “In all the seven hells, what is going on?”

“I’m as confused as you in this.”

There it was again, that damn idiots voice again. He looked around again yet there was still nothing, no sign of anyone for that matter. This place, even for how little time he spent here, it was definitely having some sort of effect on Hux and he wasn’t liking it. Something was seeping into his head in the worst way possible, Hux needed to get out of here as fast as he could, if only there was  _ some _ way out of to begin with.

Hux made to move again when something grabbed his arm and pulled him back, “Wait, you can’t leave me here.” He turned this time to see the one and only Kylo Ren standing there, looking much more rested and well-dressed than the last time he had seen him. Hux just stared at him for a bit longer before he pulled his arm away and took a step back.

“Ren? What happened to you,” he huffed in disbelief before anger started to take its place, “The last I knew, you ran away with that damn scavenger on some force forsaken nonsense.” Hux glared at Ren, “Like a true  _ Supreme Leader _ .”

Ren grumbled and crossed his arms in front of himself, his look getting darker, “None of that matters anymore.”

Hux let out a single laugh at that, “It doesn’t?”

“No.” Kylo forced out, leaning closer to him as he had many times before, “Seeing as I’m dead.” nothing matters anymore.”

The other man raised a brow, “ … dead?”

Kylo took a deep breath in, “ _ One with the Force  _ as many would call it.”

“Ah.” Hux nodded, “utter nonsense, as expected coming from you.”

Kylo, or the ghost of Kylo, grumbled and walked off to another part of the graveyard of a planet, disappearing from Hux’s sight, but a faint grinding stayed in the back of his head. The opening he stood in feeling much colder now somehow, the light seemingly seeping from the room leaving Hux with only a gnawing sensation at the back of his head. He needed to get out of her and as fast as he could, something was getting to his head here and he didn’t want to wait to figure out what it was.

\--

Hux was exhausted, he didn't know how long he had walked but his legs had been protesting it for what seemed to be the last several hours. Nothing around him seemed to change, just debris and junk all left to rot after it had served its use … just like him. If he ever got off this damn planet, he was going to blow Pryde out of the blasted sky. There was a light laugh that sound like it from right behind his ear make Hux spin around fast enough to almost fall on his ass.

"Calm down Hux, it's just me." The nothingness huffs at him.

He growls to himself, "And how am  _ I  _ supposed to know that!"

Kylo laughed at him again, or at least his voice did, "I've never seen you express so many emotions."

Hux clenched his jaw, before letting out a long steady breath, "Why are bothering me, don't you have some other force nonsense to do? Something with balance and whatnot."

There was a pause where Hux thought it might have all been in his head when Kylo finally spoke up again, "No."

Hux waited for a moment for there to see if Kylo was going to add but there was only silence. He looked around himself once more to see if the supposed dead man was but found himself utterly alone once more, not even a buzz or gnawing that had been left before. Hux didn’t know if this development was better or worse than before. But there was no point thinking about it, he needed to focus on the more important things like getting off this god-forsaken planet. Hux kept repeating that to himself, the next time he ran into any version of Ren, he needed to figure out how he got here in the first place to see if it could somehow get him out too. 

Now he just had to wait for Ren to come back … however long that might take. Nothing left to do but keep walking.

\--

The next time he saw Ren, Hux was sitting with his legs swinging off the edge of some ships upper deck, staring off into the dark pit that expanded out below him. There looked to be no bottom to it with bits of metal jutted up from it like the maws of a beast. His eyes had a hard time adjusting to the depth making his sight wave between in and out giving the illusion of a breathing mouth. Only the sound of Ren’s voice pulled him back from the abyss, making him jump back from where he had been unconsciously leaning in towards it. 

“What are you doing?”

Hux took a deep breath in to try and calm his heart before turning to look up at Ren, “Sitting.”

Kylo raised his brow at that, “So, you're not trying to kill yourself?”

“No.” the other man huffed back, “As much as I would like to get off the blasted planet, I would like to find a way that doesn’t involve my demise.”

Ren sighed, “We finally have a common goal.”

“ ... But you're dead.”

“Yes, but I still want to get out of this place,” he waved a hand around himself, “Who, even dead, would want to stay in a place like this.”

Hux watched him for a moment as Kylo paced a bit behind him like a caged animal, “So you’ll help me get out of here?”

Kylo looked down at him with a sort of open expression that the alive man had never done before, “Yes, if it means you’ll take me with you.”

“But … you-” Hux caught himself, confused for a moment, “you hate me, do you not?”

Ren just kept staring at him, “Anything is better than being here.”

Hux only nodded before standing and turning towards Ren, looking into his too-expressive eyes that seemed to rip right through him for some reason. With nothing else said between them, Kylo walked off, Hux following quickly behind him and odd feeling settling in his chest as he went. This could all be nonsense, his brain playing tricks on him. He could be sitting on that edge still, leaning ever more forward. 

A steady hand grip him around the elbow and pull him forward to face Kylo, “The shuttle’s this way.”

“Yes, of course.”


	2. A Little More to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo have a bit of a chat about what's going on

The shuttle was cramped even with only himself being  _ physically _ in the ship, and smelt of stall air and protein bars. Hux had been stuck in the pilot’s seat for the past five hours now, being ‘backseat-driver’ed by a force ghost who wasn’t even that good at piloting when he was alive. He had a pounding headache starting at his temples and his nerves were starting to fray even more than they had been when he thought he was losing his sanity. When the final course was set for some no-name planet in the middle of nowhere, Hux leaned back in his seat and let out an exhausted sigh, closing his eyes to try and relieve what pain sat behind them. 

“Where are we going?” Kylo came from his side.

Hux’s headache decide, at that moment to come back tenfold. “Some nowhere planet.”

“How long will that take?”

“Another day maybe, less possibly.”

“What are you going to do there?”

Hux rubbed his hands down his face, “I don’t know, why does any of this matter to you anyway, can’t you just leave and be absorbed into the force or something.”

Kylo went quiet at that, just watching Hux for a second with the mix expressing of a mad cat and a scolded puppy. “No, I can’t, I don't know why I must be connected to something still.”

He was pulling away from the conversation and somehow Hux could feel it like he was tugging at his chest. Putting the thought and feeling out of his mind, he went back to checking over the read out the ship was giving out, telling himself he had to make sure everything ran smoothly, but he knew under that he was just trying to occupy what vast amount of time stretched out in front of him. There was a tense silence that hung in the air, only cut into by the beeps and chirps of the hardware around them. Hux thought that Kylo may have finally left or dropped into the equivalent of sleeping for a ghost when the man spoke again.”

“Hux, I just-”

A loud siren cut him off and before Hux could care make for what Kylo was going to say, he immediately jumped into actions trying to figure out what was happening. Kylo moved to lean over his shoulder, watching what he was doing a little bit too intently and making Hux’s skin crawl with the attention. When Hux went to check the radar when the ship was violently jerked out of hyperspace, smashing his face into the control panel he had been looking over. Kylo’s hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to sit back in his chair before moving to sit in front of him and looking much too softly over his face. 

“Hux, are you okay?”

He brought a hand up to swipe under his nose, his hand coming back bloody. “Fark, I think it’s broken.”

Kylo’s hands came up to cradle his face, getting a better look at the wound now etched over Hux’s nose, “This looks pretty bad.”

Hux pushed Kylo away from him, “Stop touching me! Why do you care anyway?”

“I-” the other man cut himself off and moved back behind Hux before the whole ship shook again before the top hatch was ripped open and Hux was non-so-gently thrown from his seat and hauled out of the ship before being thrown to the ground.

He took in steady breaths as he pulled his hands back to try and prop himself up to look up to the scruffy-looking men standing in front of him with unwarranted smirks on their faces. There were at least ten men standing around the somewhat crowded hangar bay that seemed to be filled with junk. The one that had to be the leader of the group due to his exorbitant looking outfit he was wearing crouched down in front of Hux, a toothpick sticking out of his nearly toothless mouth.

“Well, isn’t this just a treat,” the man started, his accent hanging heavy on each of his words. “And here I thought the great  _ Starkiller _ was dead, killed by his own men. Odd, for a man that supposedly inspires such loyalty, to be knocked off so effortlessly.”

Hux settled himself for listening to these trash-people’s leader drone on about how much he’s worth and all the plans they had for him in the time between him showing up and before they sold him. For some reason, people thought that with power came the ability to mouth off at every opportunity you had. Hux felt his exhaustion grabbing hold of him as the man in front started on some new topic when he spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye. Hux turned to look over and see Kylo standing near the edge of the room when his jaw was roughly pulled back to face the man that was talking to him.

“Am I boring you, Mr.  _ Starkiller _ ?” the man asked, voice edging on irritated as he tried to still be intimidating. 

The man was moved in closer, his neck was wide open. Striking his hand out, Hux punched the man in the throat, causing him to choke and bend in on himself before Hux grabbed him up by his jacket lapels, blocking the first shots fired at him. Taking the blaster at the leader’s belt, Hux shot at the men that stood around the rest of the room, knocking them down quickly one at a time. Dropping the body he held in his hands, Hux turned to look at Kylo, who was still standing at the edge of the room watching him.

“Do you plan on taking the ship now?” Kylo asked, raising a brow at him.

Hux looked at him flatly, “  _ Do you plan on taking the ship now _ , what else is there for me to do. It will better than you're damn shuttle anyway.”

Kylo stepped forward from where he was leaning and walked up to him, “Hux, you can’t just go running through the rest of the ship, guns blazing. They’ll kill you without a thought.”

With a heavy sigh, Hux picked up one of the automatic blasters the other men were holding, “I’m so glad you have so much faith in me.”

Kylo walked after him as Hux moved onward into the ship, “Hux, that’s not what I meant. I’m just concerned for your safety.”

Hux spun on him, “Why?!”

“Because I’m connected to you!” Kylo shouted back at him, “If you die, I die and I don’t really feel like dying all over again so soon.”

The other man watched him, his eyes narrowing into a glare, “I promise to not  _ inconvenience  _ you with my untimely death.” 

He didn’t wait for Kylo to say anything else before marching off through the rest of the ship, killing any crew members that crossed his path until he sat alone in the cockpit of the now empty freighter. He hadn’t seen Kylo again since he started his little rampage, not that he minded that much. Hux was just fine by himself without some ghost nagging at him to stay alive because his  _ life _ depended on it … whatever life it was he was living.

Hux put back in the coordinates that they had been traveling too in the beginning, letting out a sigh when the nav-computer set a course for it almost immediately. Without much to-do, he quickly moved to do the rest of the flight set up when Kylo finally appeared over his shoulder again, almost like he had a second sense for it. Out of some sort of pettiness, Hux putting the ship into hyperspace a bit too fast, hoping that it might throw Kyo from his position but only ends up with a bit of a hurt back himself. 

Kylo huffs, “Be more careful, we just got this ship.”

“Oh, shut up.” Hux checks over the controls once more before standing from the chair and looking at the man who seemed much too real to be dead, “It isn’t the one that apparently keeping you  _ alive _ .”

He walked off to the galley and started looking through cabinets to see what supplies they had, or what supplies he had. Kylo followed after him like the ghost he was, his expression sulking like usual, wandering after Hux as he made his way through the kitchen and started warming up some food to have for a meal. He sat at the table and took a spoon full of soup he’s heated up before leveling Kylo with a glare.

“You have a  _ lot t _ o explain to me, I hope you know.”

Kylo sighed, “What do you want to know first?”

Hux was quiet again for a few seconds before his brow furrowed, making his eyes scrunch up as he asked, “When you said you were ‘ _ connected _ ’ to me, what exactly do you mean by that?”

“I mean we’re connected now … through the force.” 

He sighed and dropped the spoon from his hands and rubbed at his nose, “ _ How, _ though, I’m not force sensitive at all.” Hux stated before continuing, “We never had a connection to begin with.”

Kylo seemed just as confused as he did, if not more than well as frustrated, “I don’t know!” he threw his hands up, “I was lost, just wandering around through empty space and then I heard you.” he threw a hand out to Hux, “I reached out to you … and I could touch you, like I was still alive. I normally just fell through everything else I tried to grab, but you …” he trailed off looking at Hux with a sort of sadness that Hux didn’t know he was capable of.

Hux watched him for a moment, “So now you're, what, connected to my life-force?”

Kylo nodded at him, “Yes, something like that. I can feel what you physically feel, hear muddle versions of what you think … I would assume that if you die, I would follow, to where though I don’t know.”

There was a silence that stretched out between them before Hux sighed and finished off his soup before standing from his seat and picking up his dirty dishes, “Well, I don’t plan on dying anytime soon, especially not for you.” Kylo only gave him back a pout as Hux dropped his dishes into the sink before resting his hands on the rim of it. “I don’t know where I’m going or what I’m going to do,” he turned to Kylo, “But you stuck with me through it, it seems, so it’s best not to make it so horrible on us both.”

Kylo’s head drops before he looks back up to the other man, “Hux, I’m not here to haunt you.”

“That seems rather doubtful to me, but you're the ghost in this situation, so I’ll take your word for it.” he brushes off his hands and moves to go through the rest of the ship, “Now if you’ll excuse, I’ve been through quite a bit today and I would like to rest.” Without waiting for a response, Hux walked off into the rest of the ship, leaving Kylo at the small table in the galley to think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta-ed so if there are mistakes ... there's not much to do about it 
> 
> Find me at my Twitter: [Nart](https://twitter.com/Frackenart)  
> And my Tumblr: [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/)


	3. Finding What you Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ren make it to the space-port, but what finds them there may be something much better then what they were looking for ... or much worse.

_ It was dark, smoke filling his lungs and the ground was hot beneath his hands and feet. Ashes fill his lungs as he takes a deep breath in. He looks around, but all he can see is rubble and destruction around him. He moved to get up when he is roughly pulled back up to his feet before being pushed forward. He quickly spins around to see six figures staring back at him, all in heavy armor in different levels of disarray. _

_ “You took him from us.” one of the figures says. _

_ Another steps forward, “You took him from his fate, from what he deserves.” _

_ He steps back again, tripping over something that stuck out of the ground. He looks down to see the shards of Kylo Ren’s mask staring back at him. The figures all marched forward, all reaching out a hand towards him. All of their wounds now showing through their armor, bright like the cloth of it was still burning. _

_ “He deserves it,” they all chant as they move closer, “He deserves it.” _

_ Their hands take hold of him, pull at him like they were going to pull him to bits and pieces. He wants to scream, but he can’t get it out of his throat. They tear and tear at him, blood pouring from claw wounds. He tries and tries to call for someone, anyone at this point to help, but the noise just can’t get out of his throat. _

Hux wakes to his own screams, the shirt he wore to bed clinging to his chest and back with sweat. He was heaving, panting for air from whatever he had just experiences, but the dream was quickly fading from his mind. All he knew was that he  _ really _ didn’t want to see Kylo Ren at the moment or maybe ever again because whatever just happened was most definitely his fault.

Changing quickly into the plainest clothes he could find in the wardrobe before moving out into the main hall of the ship and to the cockpit. He sat heavily into the pilot's chair, letting out a sigh before he looked over the controls once more. It wasn’t much longer to their next destination: Heilios, a small moon that acted as a trading port, he could easily find some new clothes at along with a better ship with better supplies and figure out a better plan for … the rest of his life.

_ This was going to be a massive headache _ . 

Hux takes and spins his chair around, about to move into the galley when Ren appears in the other chair looking over the star-map in front of him.

_ And there it is _ .

“What do you need on Heilios?” Kylo says in his usual demanding tone that he takes whenever he doesn’t agree with something.

Hux looks at him flatly, too tired for what was most likely to come next. “Supplies, a new ship, some semblance of a plan for what I’m doing next with my life, the usual.”

“But why Heilios?”

“Why not?”

Kylo scowls at him as if he’d just said Darth Vader wasn’t actually that great. “It’s known for having mystics,  _ culty  _ mystics. The force isn’t something they take lightly there, its life of death most to all times and generally not a very safe place for force users.”

Hux stares at him for a long while, letting all the words that man had just spoke sink in. “And why exactly is that my problem?”

The other man looks like he wants to argue with him, to yell in his face and curse him out, but he just lets out a long breath and concedes, “I suppose it doesn’t.”

Hux stands from his seat and straighten outs his shirt, “And as long as you don’t do anything stupid, you should be fine as well.”

He moved off to the galley before Kylo could say anything else, whether it be helpful or not. Kylo moved along with him, the atmosphere being charged with his attitude as if he was really there. He starts making himself breakfast, ready to wait out the rest of the flight with a brooding ghost floating over his shoulder. Hux could feel he wanted to say something, explain that he wasn’t understanding, but he held his tongue and just haunted him.

\--

The port was on the smaller side, but was still thrumming with people and noise and just general ruckus that is already adding pressure behind Hux’s eyes.  _ Stay focused _ , he thought to himself,  _ you have a plan now stick to it _ . The first thing Hux does is find for someone to sell the ship off to and is lucky enough to be able to buy a small shuttle from them as well. All the while, Kylo still hovered over his shoulder, mumbling and huffing about everything happening in front of him. Ren was being close to no help and a bit more of a hindrance when it came to Hux’s whole plan, even going as far as to say one of the coats he had bought didn’t match his hair. Out of spite, Hux was wearing that coat now.

The same coat that was grabbed by that back, making Hux spin around to see a tall figure standing before him. They were covered in dark cloth from head to toe with beads dripping down from any edge that could be covered. There was a slit for eyes that showed through two pinpoints of yellow that stared back at him. But not really at him, past him, just over his shoulder. He could feel Kylo’s hand gripping his elbow hard as a heavy hum reverberated through the air. The figure reached out, its image wavering and Kylo’s grip getting tighter on his arm before Hux blinked and the crowded space port came back into view as if the figure was never there to begin with.

Panic washed over him as he quickly looked around the port before Kylo grabbed him by the shoulder and spun Hux around to see him. “What the  _ hell _ was that?” Hux asked, his voice reverting back to the voice he used to order his ‘troopers around. 

Kylo looked like he was in pure shock, staring off where the figure had been, “I-I don’t know,” His eyes snapped down to Hux, “But we need to go.”

“Go where?” Hux gestured around them, “Whoever that was that just found us wasn’t even  _ here _ , who says that they’ll not be able to follow us anywhere else.”

“So what now, you want to go after a group of  _ cultists _ of all people?” The other man pointed out with no tacked for the situation. 

Hux huffed out, exasperated, “I don’t know!”

“Excuse me.”

The third voice made them both turn to see the small figure that had encroached on their conversation. Hux’s immediate reaction was anger at being interrupted, but then he quickly realized he must look like a crazy person yelling at an empty space beside him. Taking a deep breath in, he recomposed himself and gave his best ‘ _ I’m not crazy, I swear _ ’ look he could.

“Yes, is there something you need?”

The figure was wrapped up in fabric like the other figure they saw, but this one was in lighter tan and brown colors. The figure's eyes were just two little dots of yellow like the others, but something about them seemed to say they weren’t about to kill them. They had a bag on their back that carried bits and bobbles, but they seemed to be weaponless and just overall harmless.

“I was actually wondered if there was something you needed help with.” they waved a hand over to Kylo, who stood at Hux’s shoulder. “It looks to me like you have a bit of a haunting problem.”

Hux looked to Kylo, who looked as shocked as Hux felt before turning back to the person before them. “You can see him?” Hux asked, pointing to Kylo.

The figure nodded, “Yes.”

Kylo pushed in front of Hux, thought there was no physical pushing. “Can you hear me as well?”

They nodded again, “Yes.”

His eyes went wide, “Can you separate us?”

The figure gave one more short nod, “That’s what I was suggesting, yes.”

He turned back to Hux, putting a hand on his chest and getting much too close to the other man’s face. “Hux, whatever this is, we need to do it.”

Hux looked at him, alarmed at how excited Kylo was getting, “We don’t even know who this … person is, let alone what they’re talking about. This could mean death for either of us.”

Kylo’s expression flattened, “Would you rather be hunted down by cultists and killed in some ritual sacrifice where you will be filleted across an altar and left for whatever creature comes across to devour whatever remains of you?”

He watched Kylo for a second before his eyes narrow, “That’s rather specific, Ren.”

“Stop being caught on specifics, we don’t have a lot of options and this seemed a lot better than being killed in a horrible way.” Kylo huffed back to him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hux let out a little sigh before conceding, “Fine.” he said to Kylo before turning to the figure before them both. He didn’t know anything about he was about to face, but from what Ren was saying it seemed that there were much worse things out there for them. This was the best chance they had at … anything at the moment and it didn’t seem like anything else was about to present itself. Hux cleared his throat, “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, this is un-beta-ed so if you can't read it, I don't know if you'll ever will be able to
> 
> Find me at my Twitter: [Nart](https://twitter.com/Frackenart)  
> And my Tumblr: [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/)


	4. Figuring Out the Task Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taking the help of the stranger from the Space Port, Hux must navigate the new world he's been thrown into without a true guide and Kylo at his side ... and darkness breathing down his neck.

The house was crowded with junk and just straight out mess that looked to have absolutely no rhyme or reason to it. Just a lot of trash, a lot of trash that was making Hux regret everything that he just agreed to within the moment of stepping in, but Kylo had caught him before he could leave and pushed him back in. With a sigh, he followed the xenon that approached them, Besh, they had called themselves, into the back of the house where there was more junk, but this bunch seemed to be made of more organic materials than the wires and metal scraps in the front of the house. 

Besh looked over their shoulder for a quick second before turning back forward. “Has he always been able to touch you? Push you around and the like?”

Hux snapped out of his misery to watch the back of Besh’s head, “Yes, why, is that an odd occurrence?”

“I’d say not.” Besh stopped them at the table in the back-most room, hands skimming over all the vials and bottles before stopping on a tall bottle with a sort of purplish liquid in it. “Some have the ability to manipulate that around themselves, but that few and far between.” they gestured to Kylo with their free hand, “This though, this touching and grabbing, I’ve never seen this before. Much more physical than anything else I’ve seen.”

Hux looked at them warily, “And you’ve seen a lot?”

Besh looked up at him from whatever they had been doing, “I’m 643 years old, the real question is what haven’t I seen.”

After that, Hux sat back against the counter behind him with a sigh as Kylo tired to cover a laugh as he smirked at him. He didn’t see how age meant you were now an expert in any topic, but at least Besh knew more than he did at any given point so it seemed, no matter how this ended, there was no way he was getting out of this by himself. So that was it, Hux had to put his faith into some he didn’t believe in … perfect.

“So then, how's it you’ll be helping me, or … us I suppose?”

“Like this.” Besh moved around the table and held a hand of powder up to Hux’s face, blowing it at him before he could try and figure out what it was.

He was falling, the faces of a concerned Kylo and the unblinking eyes of Besh fell away from him. He turned over and felt suspended in a place between the real world and what could possibly come after. Clouds of purple and blue mist moved around him, making him feel as if he was both falling and suspended in midair, his body turning over and over on itself. As he flips over once more, Hux is met with his own reflection as if he was looking in a mirror. He stared for a moment, studying his face, his dark bags, his loose hair. Reaching out, Hux raised a finger out and gently touch his reflections, small waves rippling out from the contact as if it were water. There was an unnatural stillness around him before all the air was sucked out of his lungs. Hux quickly moved up until his sitting up, breathing heavily as he looks around himself. 

Hux was sitting on the shore of a large lake in a world of purple and blue shades. A forest sat only a few feet from him, the trees in shades of white with purple, crystal-like leaves. The world around him was almost like he was suspended in a dream. He stood and walked up to the pebbled beach until his feet were completely out of the water. 

“Take him, and go to the monument,” It was as if someone was speaking straight into his ear, “Do as the elders do, complete the rite.”

“Do the what?” he quickly spun around, trying to find whoever had spoken to him.

Hux turned back to the woods to see Kylo sitting, leaning against one of the thin trucks around him. The grown man looked much like a little boy, his Supreme Leader outfit replaced by a simple long sleeve shirt and pants tucked boots. Hux looked at him sideways before marching up to stand in front of him. Kylo only tilted his head slightly to look up at him like a brooding teenager.

“Get up.” Hux ordered before walking off into the woods.

Kylo watch for a second or two before scrambling up to his feet and hurrying to catch up to him, “Wait, how do you know where to go?”

Hux looked over his shoulder, “I … just do.” he stated before turning back forward.

The other man was completely silent, so much so that after a few steps Hux stopped and looked back at him to be greeted with a completely awed expression. “The force.”

“No!” Hux said much too quickly.

Kylo didn’t waver, he stepped up to be nearly face to face with him, “It spoke to you, the force spoke to you.”

“No, it didn’t.” Hux disputed again, “You have no way to prove it and you’ve already said plenty of times before that I’m as sensitive as a rock. How the hell would I even be able to  _ hear _ it then?” Hux ended his little rant with a smile that dripped with rage and a small shrug.

“The force works in mysterious ways.” was all Kylo offered with a much too pleased look.

Hux huffed and turned around, starting on his path again. “Why would you even care about the force and myself in any way besides being pissed at me for ruining whatever sanctity that you believe the completely-invisible-thing-that-only-a-few-people-can-feel-and-manipulate has?”

Kylo followed along right behind him, still watching Hux with too much emotion in his eyes. “Because, now you know, you can understand.”

“Can understand what?”

“Everything.”

Hux paused, “Cryptic and useless.” He turned to look at Kylo once more, “Why are you like this?”

Kylo shrugged it off and kept a lazy smile on his face, “You’ll figure it out.”

“I hate you,” Hux huffed before turning back forward and walking just a bit faster than he was before, “I hate  _ this _ .”

\---

_ He walked deep within the forest of the planet, a group of seven figures clocked in dark fabrics sat in a circle around a green fire. Their bodies cast in sickly shades as rhythmic humming filled the air, making the world waver with it. One of the figures on the back side of the fire stood up, raising their hands, making all the others look up to them with their beady yellow dots of eyes. The figure said something, but all he could hear was whispers that he couldn’t understand and a slight ringing. _

_ The main figure raised their hands up higher than all the other joined with their hands in the air, the whispering intensifying as well as the ringing. He raised his hands to cover his ears to try and stop the noise, but it only seemed to make it echo back into his head even more. When he turned back to the group, the main figure said something final and clapped their hands together, making the fire in front of them burst as if someone had just thrown fuel on it.  _

_ The glare from the fire made him turn away to shield his eyes for the light. As he looked back, blinking to try and get a clearer picture of what was around him, he was met with all the eyes of the figure around him. The ringing in his ears intensified to the point of nearly defining as the ghost of the Knights of Ren appeared behind all of the kneeling figures. They watched him as they stepped up to stand directly behind the figures, all reaching down in unison until they held the head of the others before wrecking the figures’ head to the side. Their heads all twisted to the side together, filling the air around them with the sickening snaps of all of their necks. _

_ He watched all of them, his breath coming faster as his heart pounding in his chest and his ears could hear nothing but ringing. The figure that stood pointed one sharp skeletal finger at him, their eyes burning into him as they stared. The ringing stopped suddenly and silence stretched between them like a predator stalking up to its prey. _

_ “Bring him to us,” A voice drifted to his ears, “Right you're wrong and bring him to us.” _

_ “He’s not for you to have!” He yelled back only for a sharp hand to grab him around his throat and cut off the air going to his lungs and making him choke. _

_ “Bring. Him. To. Us.” _

Hux woke up choking in air form where he laid of the fanciful purple ground. Kylo looked at him from over the fire they had pieced together, but Hux thought they didn’t really need, with concern. He moved to him without a second thought and crouched next to him, hesitantly laying a hand on Hux’s back before rubbing little circles there as the other man got his breath back. This was all too much for Hux, but he didn’t have the strength to push Kylo back … nor the want truly.

“What is it?” Kylo asked, voice just above a whisper.

Hux caught once more before shaking his head and resting on his knees, “I-I don’t know. A bad dream possibly, some mystical force nonsense, cryptic useless nonsense.”

Kylo nodded, “Are you alright, you want to talk about it at all.”

“There’s no point now,” Hux huffed as he pushed himself up to his feet and out of Kylo grasp. “All I know is that I’m not getting back to sleep after that, so we might as well get back to the hike.” 

He watched as Kylo got up himself and put out the fire with a simple wave of his hand. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Hux almost laughed, he didn’t know what had changed between Kylo and himself for him to care so much … and he didn’t know how he should feel about it. “I have to be,” he said mostly to himself before he cleared his throat and raised his head, “Now stop asking stupid questions and let's move, the faster we get this done, the sooner we’ll part way and be able to do … whatever it is that we need to do.”

Kylo huffed a laugh at him as he stuttered over what he was trying to say, “Doesn’t the great General Hux not have a  _ plan _ for once in his life?”

Hux looked back over his shoulder wanting to hate the man he saw, but finding it harder to do so as he struggled to keep a smile from his face, “I think today has been a wonderful example of how there is always a first time for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, this is unbeta-ed so have fore with that. 
> 
> Find me at my Twitter: [Nart](https://twitter.com/Frackenart)  
> And my Tumblr: [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/)


	5. Ending and Starting all Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo run into a last bit of trouble ... will they both make it out?

The forest seemed to stretch on forever in all directions as if they weren’t actually moving at all. It must have been his eyes playing tricks on him, but Hux could have sworn that the forest was growing, sprouting up around them. Kylo seemed suspicious of the woods around them as well if his furrowed brows were anything to go by, but he kept whatever he was thinking to himself for now. All Hux could do was push on and hope that they would end up at their destination at one point or another … now that he thought about, he didn’t even know where they were going. 

Hux stopped walking suddenly, making Kylo run into his back, the other man staggered back a step before looking around them confused. “What is it, Hux?”

“I don’t know where we’re going,” He huffed out before his temper rose, “I have no idea where we’re supposed to be going and I’ve just been leading us into the depth of this star’s forsaken forest for the past two days!”

Kylo gently laid a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright-”

Hux shrugged him off and rounded on him, “No it isn’t!” He yelled back, heat rising in his face, "It is not alright! We are in the middle of some spirit world that I don’t believe in, lost in some woods that never stop, and I have a headache that could kill a Wampa.” Kylo peeked up at that last bit. “Oh, does my pain bring you joy.”

“No, Hux, it’s not that,” Kylo looked offended that he would imply such a thing, “I know what your problem is.” Grabbing Hux by each arm and looked him dead in the eye, “Take in a deep breath.”

Hux looked at him sideways, “Ren, what have I said about going in my head.”

The other man had the audacity to roll his eyes, “I’ve been in your head for the past year,” Hux blanched at that, “I swear, I’m not going to hurt you, this is only to help you. I have no reason to hurt you now, truly I never did.”

He watched Kylo for a moment, searching his face for anything that might tell him the other man was lying, but found nothing. “Yes, fine then.” he said with a small nod.

Kylo nodded back to him before taking a deep breath. Hux followed his lead and almost intently felt something push into his consciousness. There was no pain behind him, but the feeling of something or someone else in his head made uncomfortable shiver run down his spin. Kylo was quick to sooth the worst of his headache and straightening out his thoughts. He let out a sigh of relief as the pressure behind his eyes vanished, he nearly laid into Kylo as his knees gave out slightly. 

The other man opened his eyes once more and gave a much too sweet a smile, Hux shook himself from the thought from his mind. “Thank you, Ren.” he huffed out, stumbling over his words slightly, “That’s much better than before.”

Hux made to pull away when Kylo tightened his hold on him, “Hold for a moment.” Hux turned back to him before being pulled down into his own mind.

They stood in a scorched forest, ash floated with embers through the air around them. Kylo let go of one of his arms to look around them through the darkness of the surrounding forest. He looked back down at Hux with an expression he didn’t want to see on the face of the man who was supposed to be the one to understand everything that was going on. 

“What is this?” he asked Hux, voice wavering slightly.

Hux looked around himself, “I-I don’t know, I thought they were just dreams, just bad dreams,” he turned to look back at Kylo, “My brain possibly coping with everything that's happened to me over the past few days.”

A sound to the side of them made them both snapped around to see a figure standing there, the one form the before, from the dreams and the space port. They stood, their full body finally clear, they wore tattered robes and wrapped pieces of cloth that covered them completely but for a single hand. They raised their arm to the side, holding out their hand to the air before gripping as if they were holding something. As if summoned from the very air around them, a sword materialized within their hand, it was old, made of raw metals and coated in the last beast it had slashed through. 

Kylo moved to stand before Hux, moved his hand to hold onto the other’s tightly as he stood in front of him. He grabbed at his side as if there might be a weapon there, but came back empty-handed, his saber was gone. Looking back up at the figure in front of them who still held out their sword, throwing it out to the side, lighting it ablaze. Kylo pushed back on Hux as the figure in front of them advanced before quickly turning and pushing him out in front of him. He stumbled for a moment before he broke out into a sprint through the charred woods, Kylo only one step behind him. 

They ran as fast as their feet could take them. Their hearts pounding in their chest and their lungs struggled to take in equivalent air for the effort they were exerting. Hux was working harder than he had ever had before, Kylo’s hand pushing him on as bobbed and weaved past logs, sticks and twigs. They made it to a large clearing and Hux came to a stumbling stop causing Kylo to nearly fall into his back once more. A large pillar of rock stood before them that sat at the back of the clearing.

“What is that?” Hux asked as he took a step forward.

Kylo took hold of one of Hux’s arms as he moved to catch up to him, “I think … this is where we’re supposed to be.”

Hux turned to look at him, “What do you me ‘supposed’ to be here?”

“The force,” the other man just barely explained further, “This is where the force has been guiding you, where we’re supposed to be.”

“It is where you shall finally suffer you true fate, Kylo Ren.” A cacophony of voices said from behind them. 

Kylo and Hux both turned to see the six figures of the Knights of Ren walking towards them from the burnt forest. Kylo, once again moved to put himself between Hux and the danger, walking them backwards until they were pinned between the large stone and the weapons of the knights. From the forest where they had come from, the cloaked figure emerged, walking towards them with their flaming blade. A ring of fire lit around the clearing, blocking any potential ways out for either of them.

The figure raised the blade and leveled at Kylo, “Now meet it with honor, or we shall force it on to you, there is no way of you escaping this time.”

Kylo made to move forward, but Hux’s hand around his shoulder pulled him back. The figure moved then, launching themselves forward and raising their blade over their head to strike down on Kylo. Time seemed to slow as Hux pulled Kylo away from the blow, putting himself in its way with only his arm as protection. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain to cut through his arm and down into his shoulder, but there was no such pain, just a heavy thud and a clang like metal hitting metal.

Opening his eyes, Hux saw a sword, and old one like the one the figure had, with in the hand that he had held up to block the figure's strike. The figure stumbled back, looking as much in shook as someone who didn’t have a face could. Taking the opportunity, Hux launched himself forward and slashed down at the figure who barely managed to block his blow. He rushed them over and over, his focus singular on his opponent when he spotted something shine out of the corner of his eye. Hux was just able to turn and see one of the knight’s weapons slashing down at him too fast for him to block it. Before the strike could land that ax was knocked out of the knights hands and Kylo kicked him away from Hux.

“I’ll handle them.” Kylo shouted, and Hux gave him a nod.

Turning back to the figure who was panting before turning back to him, “You will not stand in our way, we shall take our revenge.”

Hux gritted his teeth, “Then come and move me!” 

He ran forward meet the figure half-way and clashing their blades together, sparks bursting from the collision. Hux pushed back on the other’s sword until they were near cutting the figure’s neck before pushing off and slashing down again. The figure let out a low growl, and they fought back with the rest of their energy, but Hux was able to cut into one of their arms making them stumble back from him. Hux lashed out, slashing and cutting over and over, nicking and slicing through the figure’s defenses, tossing their sword away as he slashed their hand clean off. 

The figure looked up at him from where they bleed out black blood from where they lay, “We will always come back, as long as I am here, we will never be at rest.”

Hux raised a brow at them, “Utterly idiotic of you to say so.”

In one slash outward, the figure’s head rolled away from its body. Hux stood watching the blood seep from the creature’s neck, the black liquid bubbled at the edges before starting to almost boil and evaporate from the ground as the body it seeped from turned to ash. He took a step back before looking back to his surroundings, finding Kylo kicking the limp body of one of his past Knights.

“They all dropped suddenly, their all dead … again.”

Walking back over to the stone, they stood and just looked out over the bodies in front of them for a moment before looking back at each other. “You saved me.”

Hux huffed a light smile playing across his lips, “Again, you mean.”

Kylo smiled back, hand moving to hold Hux by the waist, before the other man knew what was going on, Kylo pulled him flush to his chest before locking his lips together. It was a moment before they pulled apart from each other, and Hux looked at Kylo with wide eyes and a question on his tongue that he didn't know if he wanted to ask. 

“Thank you.” Kylo said softly.

Hux furrowed his brow, “Was that what that was, a thank you?”

Kylo looked at him with a smirk that made a shiver run down Hux’s spin, “That was part of it, but not the only part.”

“What’s that other part?”

“Why don’t you just wait and find out?” Kylo said, pushing them back against the stone. Hux was only able to raise a brow before they both fell backward through a blinding glow.

Hux blinked through the brightness until he could finally see once more the greenery and full trees that sprouted up around him. The brightness was quickly blocked out by the cloth covered face of Besh, their beady eyes staring down at him. The alien huffed a laugh before they moved to stand back up to let the brightness of the sun hit Hux’s face at full force. 

“I see I might be interrupting something.” Besh said as they rocked back on their heels.

Hux was about to question the alien when a deep groan makes him look down to see Kylo rubbing at his eyes from where he sat on top of Hux. The man was alive and whole, wearing what he had in the force-world they had been in previously. He sat up much faster than he should, making his vision blur but strong hand grabbing him by the shoulder kept him from falling back to the ground. They both stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to do from there, before Kylo pulled Hux forward again into a deep kiss the other man melted into almost immediately. The clearing of a throat made they both pull away and look up.

Besh crossed their arms over their chest, “If you're done, we best be heading back, get you all checked out before you both go off galavant across the universe.” with that Besh walked off toward a waiting speeder leaving Hux and Kylo alone once more.

Hux turned back to look at Kylo, his eyes lit up like gold from the sunlight, “Looks like we’re back to running away.”

Kylo looked back at him, “We are?”

“Well I assumed, we’ve come this far.”

The other man tried to stifle a smile, just barely holding it back, “Well when you put it that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is unbeta-ed so yeah and technically this is the last chapter but there will be one more, a shorter one probably that's just an epilogue
> 
> Find me at my Twitter: [Nart](https://twitter.com/Frackenart)  
> And my Tumblr: [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/)


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life after their first life.

It had been a year or so since they both tumbled back into the ‘ _real world_ ’. Since then, they’ve been traveling all over the universe, staying near or in the outer rim and unknown region to just be careful. Both have picked up odd jobs here and there before Kylo was able to make a somewhat of a name for himself as a bounty hunter, under another new name of course. Hux, on the other hand, decided it might be best for him to almost never show his face again in any sort of society, so he sticks to the shuttle they now call … a home, fixing it up the best he can and making sure it keeps running even in the worst conditions. And there was a lot of very bad conditions to say the least. 

Now, they were on a desert planet that’s name was only numbers and Hux hated for the fact that it had five suns and somehow still sustained life. Hux scanned over the horizon with his binoculars for what must have been the millionth time in only the last hour. He’d been out there, hiding in a small niche in the rocks they landed near for the past half a day or so waiting for the buffoon of a man he had decided to live with to come back. Grumbling to himself, Hux dropped down from his perch, picking up his sniper rifle that he had laid at its base of the rocks before turning to start heading home.

He leaned his sniper next to the door before tossing his poncho off and moving into the kitchenette to start making his _own_ supper because Kylo had, once again, lied to him about the time he would be back for his little supplies run. It was all too bad when he once again made too much for himself to eat alone. He didn’t know for sure what the other man was actually doing to cause a run for groceries to last all day and possibly more when he only had to buy food for two people and a loth cat. With a huff, Hux dropped himself down onto the couch and flicked on the holoprojector before said loth cat appeared out of nowhere to demand food from him. 

“Millie quiet down, you’ve already been feed.” He scoffed at her, earning back and even more pissed of _meerow_ from her.

“No, Millie, it’s unhealthy for you.” All she did was meow back at him, more desperate this time. 

Hux huffed at her before looking back that the loth cat, “Millicent, I said _no_.”

Millicent gave what had to have been the loth cat version of a scoff before trotting off to wherever she had been hiding previously. Hux rolled his eyes at her before turning his attention back to the screen. The show playing wasn’t anything of real interest, but it was better than just silence and staring out a window. He was too caught up in some children's show about the adventure of two _wacky_ kids getting into every sort of trouble to notice the proximity alarm going off on the ship until it was too late. Millicent hissed at the door, warning Hux of someone else’s presents, only giving Hux enough time to pull the blaster that he’d hid in the couch and shoot the trespasser in the head. Or it should have shot the trespasser in the head had they not used the force to deflect it into the kitchen. 

“Oh, hello dear.” Hux said as he only peeked over to see who was actually at the door, being met with a frazzled looking Kylo holding several full bags of groceries. “You're home late.”

Kylo dropped all the bags off in the kitchenette, “I’m glad you're alive as well.” he huffed before picking up Hux’s leftovers and shoveling a good portion into his mouth as he flopped down next to the other man. “Not like I tried to kill you or anything.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill you in particular,” Hux raised a brow at him as he sighed, “Like I said, you were late, you could have been anyone coming through that door.”

“Not that late.” Kylo huffed as Hux planted a quick kiss on his temple.

The other man huffed, “Yes, because _ten hours_ isn’t ‘ _that late_ ’.”

There was a beat of silence were both of them seemed to just be watching the holoscreen. “I did get a little bit distracted.” Kylo admitted finally, hanging his head.

Hux turned to look at him with a scowl, “And what would be ‘a little bit’ exactly?”

“That Rodin!” the other man shouted back, becoming more exasperated, “I was a bit surprised and had to take quite a bit of a detour through the woods because it turned out that the bounty _wasn’t_ actually dead!”

There was another beat of nothing.

“But he was shot through the head.” Hux said before Kylo cut him off.

“I know!”

“Resilient little buggers.”

They sat there again, Kylo eating the rest of his food as Millicent jump up onto Hux’s lap to see if she could swindle some for herself, the sound of children destroying their hometown filling in the background. Kylo rested his head fully on Hux’s shoulder as he tossed his dirty dish next to the others that were on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Do you think life is ever going to go back to being normal?” Kylo asked, voice softer than it had been before, as he relaxed into other man.

Hux huffed a laugh, “Was it ever normal to begin with?”

A small laugh answered him, “I guess not.”

“Would you have wanted it to be different if you could?”

“Parts of it, but not this bit, I want this to last forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! you know, this is the first kylux fic I've ever finished
> 
> And that's it, unless I want to write more as is with everything else I do~ anyway, no beta-ed so there's that otherwise-
> 
> Find me at my Twitter: [Nart](https://twitter.com/Frackenart)  
> And my Tumblr: [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I haven't even seen the movie yet and I'm already fixing it -- there will be more chapters to come with even better shenanigans
> 
> Find me at my Twitter: [Nart](https://twitter.com/Frackenart)  
> And my Tumblr: [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
